Free Haru
by Insomniac Tiger
Summary: A/U - Haru died four years ago. Makoto won't let him go, and insists that he's still alive despite his friends trying to discourage his belief. But Rin may go to extremes to find the truth that no one saw coming.
1. Visiting

"Haruka, do you want to swim?" Makoto looked over at his dark haired friend who hadn't taken his eyes off the ocean waves the whole way back from school.

It wasn't unusual for Haru to be distracted. After all, they were only ten years old, they had very little responsibilities and Haru tended to shirk off the few he had anyway.

"Haruka?"

Blue eyes snapped in his direction. "Don't call me that. And no." He continued walking along the path. "If I go swimming in the ocean I may not come back."

Makoto winced at his words, but knew his friend didn't mean to upset him. Though he appreciated that Haru refused to swim in the ocean.

"Let's go to the pool." He offered.

There was no verbal response, but those unnaturally bright eyes lit up and followed along eagerly.

* * *

"Makoto!" Nagisa whined. "Why are we coming to the beach again? Its too cold to swim!"

Their tall friend gave a soft smile down at the blonde. "I just like to visit."

Rei was staring hard at the ocean, glanced over at Makoto, then back at the shinning waves. "Visit _what_ exactly?"

Nagisa tugged Rei away from where Makoto was standing, the waves crashing up to his calves.

"Growing up, Mako had a best friend. They did literally everything together. But when we were fourteen he died." Nagisa said quietly. "He was a good friend of mine too. But he and Mako were in the same class and lived closer together."

"So he drowned at sea?" Rei asked quietly.

"Yeah."

As he adjusted his glasses he nodded solemnly finally understanding. "So that's what he meant by 'visiting'."

"Well…" Nagisa glanced over at Makoto to be sure he wasn't listening. "Makoto really does think he's _visiting_."

Rei noticed the older boy's lips moving, as if he was conversing with the horizon.

"According to him… well basically, he believes that Haru is still alive."

Wide eyes looked at his shorter friend. "Really? That's unhealthy. Surely someone has explained to him - "

"We tried." Nagisa nodded. "But he always just smiles and says that no, there is no way that Haru could have drowned. He was too good of a swimmer. Which he was! Haru was the best. But there was a storm, and the ocean is strong. And Haru – well we all were – so much smaller then. There's just no way. And if he had survived, then he would have shown up by now. Right?"

Nagisa suddenly looked up at Rei with teary eyes.

Clearing his throat he nodded. "Naturally. It's a terrible thing. And I'm truly sorry I missed the chance to meet a friend of yours. I am worried about Makoto's mental state now though. Would it help maybe if he spoke with – Haru was it? – his parents? Maybe they could grieve together?"

"Maybe that would have worked when it happened, four years ago, but we never saw Haru's parents. They were never around. And no one saw them even after the storm. It was so weird. There was no trace of them at the house. All of Haru's belongings were right where he had left them of course. But as far we could tell it looked like he was living alone."

"Nagisa!"

The blonde and Rei turned to see a newcomer on the beach walking toward them. Maroon hair and frown. Rin.

"I thought you said you were going to stop Makoto from these _visits_." Rin growled as he stood by them. "Who are you?" He side glanced at Rei.

"Oh hello, I'm a friend of Nagisa and Makoto's, my name is Rei - "

"Nice to meet ya." Rin interrupted before turning back to Nagisa. "Well?"

"I try. But he insists. He says Haru would get lonely without us visiting…"

Rin grimaced. It had been hard on all of them when they lost Haru. But if this keeps up they might lose Makoto to his own lack of sanity. Talking about those who have passed is one thing. But having a conversation with someone who isn't there is what most people consider crazy. And someday, Makoto is going to get caught by someone other than them.

Or – Rin was worried – that it was going to progress into something worse. Right now this only happened at the beach. But if he starts 'talking to Haru' at school, or at home, anywhere really, then it was going to be really bad.

"Maybe we should mention this to his Makoto's parents? They could get someone to help him." Rei suggested.

"He doesn't need help!" Rin snapped. "He needs to just stop." He marched over to where his friend was still standing. "Hey! Makoto!"

Makoto gave him a smile. "Hey Rin. You guys aren't as quiet as you think you are."

"Good!" He snorted. "Then lets go."

"I'm done anyway." Makoto shrugged. "Are we still on tomorrow for practice?"

"Of course."

"Have a good night."

Makoto joined Nagisa and Rei then the three friends walked away. Rin watched them go for a moment before looking out over the waves. Sighing he dropped down to sit in the sand, letting the water just reach his feet. It was relaxing. Soothing. And brought back so many memories of his childhood. Days they played out in the water together. Haru had always stayed away from the water those days. So why – it never made sense – why did that one day did he go in?

How could someone who had won races in pools be so completely incompetent in the ocean? Sure there were currents. But it had swallowed him whole. There wasn't even a body for them to mourn over. The sea had just taken Haru.

"If you are still out there… let Makoto go. You left us! This isn't his fault. So let him go. Let him go so we can let you go!" Rin growled out to the water. "He was your best friend. Don't do this to him."

Once the sun had set fully Rin dusted the sand off his pants before heading home.

* * *

Makoto laid awake staring at the ceiling in his room. He had heard what his friends said. He had heard it for years. It was only too clear that his friends thought he was losing his mind. Or already lost it. At first he really had tried to explain to them what he saw. What he knew was there. But it became evident that they weren't going to listen, or even look. So he gave up trying to help them understand. Haru was there. He didn't actually see him today. But he knew that his friend was still there. Because Haruka Nanase could not drown.

* * *

"How stupid can I get?" Rin growled.

Earlier when he was on the beach he had left his jacket in the sand. Now it was well past midnight and he just had to hope that someone else didn't take it, or that the tide had reached it and washed it away.

As he got closer he saw someone else standing near the surf holding what looked like his jacket, but it was too dark to see.

"Hello? I lost my jacket, did you find it?" Rin called as he came closer.

The person was a guy about his age, wearing nothing more than a pair of swim shorts that honestly looked quite a bit too small. He had the swimmer build that Rin was very familiar with. Dark hair hid his eyes, until he shook his head slightly and looked over at Rin to reveal two unnaturally bright blue eyes.

Rin felt all the air leave his lungs.

"H-Haru?"

The boy gave a small smile and handed the jacket to him. "Rin."

* * *

 _Please Review!_


	2. A Dream?

"How are you feeling today Mr. Tachibana?"

"Very well thank you. How are you?"

"I'm just fine. Do you have any questions for me?" The school councilor leaned forward across her desk to give him a small smile.

Makoto was polite, but even he had his bad days. And he was just too tired today. But he cleared his throat and smiled as pleasantly as possible anyway. "I do have one actually, what am I doing here today?"

The councilor, Miss Mizuno, adjusted her glasses as she checked a paper sitting in front of her. "It has been brought to my attention that you were possibly stressed? Are you having trouble anywhere? Classes, friends, at home maybe?"

"No ma'am. Life is pretty simple right now. Nothing too overly complicated considering my current place in life."

"Your place? And where is that?"

"A student. An older brother. A son. A friend. I handle all of these fairly well I believe."

"I see. And you get along with all of your friends? No issues among them?"

"None that I am aware of anyway." He smiled with a shrug.

"In your file it says that a few years ago you had a traumatic experience with losing a friend, are you over that?"

"I don't believe we actually 'get over' those things ma'am." Makoto kept his tone as neutral as possible. "But we accept it and move on. And I have."

"You have moved on?"

"Yes."

"And there is nothing you wish to discuss?"

"No."

She sat back and watched him for a moment.

"May I leave ma'am? I do have a class to attend."

"Of course. Let me write you an absence slip, and schedule you for Thursday at the same time?" She began writing.

"Excuse me ma'am, but I see no need to come back."

"I would like to talk more if that is alright." She said it with a smile, but he could tell that it wasn't an option.

"Fine. Thursday? Have a nice day Miss Mizuno." He took the pass and left.

He didn't know who went and told the school councilor about his belief in Haru not being gone. But he knew someone did. The only people who really knew were Nagisa, Rin, and now Rei. Instinctively he wanted to blame Rin, he was the most adamant about 'curing' Makoto's 'condition'. But he didn't even attend their school Nagisa tended to put his nose in places where it didn't belong, but he had mostly kept quiet about it for this long. And while they were at the beach he had heard Rei suggest going to someone else for help, and while his friend did have certain process of getting things done, he very much respected people's wishes.

But there was no point in questioning them about it. Who would admit to being a snitch?

And the less it was brought up the better. While there was no way Makoto would change his mind on the matter; he did prefer to just hangout with his friends and do normal things without them treating him like a child.

The best thing to do was just let it be.

* * *

Rin had chosen to take a sick day.

What had he seen on the beach last night?

It wasn't possible.

Maybe he just saw something he wanted to see, but it was a mistake.

It couldn't have been real.

* * *

" _Rin."_

 _Rin stared at those eyes. Brightest blue he had ever seen. They were familiar. Only one other place had he seen those eyes._

" _How?"_

 _The boy in front of him tilted his head slightly, midnight hair softly caressing the pale skin._

" _I'm not doing anything to Makoto. What are you doing to him?"_

* * *

What was he doing to Makoto?

After that Rin wasn't completely sure what happened. The boy – _Haru_? – seemed to just vanish from his memory. He didn't remember leaving or getting home. After that question he seemed to just appear in his bed.

A dream then.

It had to have been a dream.

Literally nothing else made sense.

But what if it wasn't?

He was one hundred percent on board with believing it was a dream until he went to knocked his jacket on the floor. Out of one of the pockets something fell out.

Getting on his hands and knees he reached under the bed and found a dolphin carved out of abalone.

It was a small thing that could have been bought at any store along the seashore.

Except this one had Haru's name carved on the dolphin's tail, and on its dorsal fin was the word FREE.

Back when they were kids Haru was always making these. Once he was done he would throw them in the ocean while the rest of them were swimming. He never explained why he worked so hard on the little things just to throw them away, but he did it all the time.

One time Rin had collected several that Haru had thrown and saved them until there was enough to fill a small bag and left it in Haru's locker at the swim club.

He worked so hard on them; it was a waste to toss them in the ocean.

His friend had been so mad yelling that they weren't free if they were stuck in the bag.

It was one of the more serious arguments they had back then. In Rin's eyes it seemed stupid, but it had been important to Haru.

Another little quirk of his that made no sense to anyone else.

Something Rin had mocked and Makoto had accepted.

Makoto would even stay on the beach and help Haru toss them into the water.

They were always close like that.

Rin didn't understand then why he held resentment toward Makoto, but once they were older and Haru was gone he understood better.

Haru was _his_ rival. The only other person who related to his love of swimming. The only other person who could keep up with him. Beat him in fact.

But Makoto was the one that Haru followed and listened to.

And when Haru was gone – Makoto was the one who cried.

Rin hadn't even done that.

And now Makoto was the one who still believed that their friend was somehow still alive.

Groaning as he rolled out of bed he pulled on a pair of sweat pants, but decided to forgo a shirt. There was no way he was going to be able to settle down until he figured this out.

Could Makoto be right?

Was Haru there last night?

Or was Rin finally losing his mind?

* * *

"Hey Haru." Makoto tasted the salty breeze as he watched the sun drop across the horizon.

"I had to go to the school councilor today. She wanted me to talk about you. I didn't, and now I have to go back." He chuckled. "Ridiculous isn't it? I'm literally not affecting anyone else's lives with this. Not even my own. But people still feel the need to butt in. I am doing well in school and at home. But you know that. How is the water today? When it gets warmer maybe I'll join you. I'm afraid I'd get sick if I tried now."

There was no response this evening. But he saw it – a faint rippling across the water – it wasn't natural like the waves. It was Haru listening.

Haruka Nanase had never been much of talker. But he always listened.

* * *

 _Please Review!_

 _I have lots of stories that I am working on currently - and I will be honest when I say the ones that get more reviews tend to get updated more often._

 _So a big **THANK YOU!** to: _**RedArrowisSuperCool** and **CurlyHeadRae0325** _who encouraged me to write this chapter. You guys are awesome!_


	3. Not Crazy

"Hello?" Makoto answered his phone.

"Do you know where Mr. Matsuoka is?"

"Nitori? Uh… no. I haven't seen him today." He checked his phone. "But its not even time for school yet."

"He missed classes yesterday – said he was sick – but he was gone when I got here and never came back to the room. He wasn't here all night so I thought maybe he was with one of you guys. But Nagisa said he hadn't seen him either. I'm a little worried…"

Sitting up and stretching he looked out his window to see the sun hadn't fully risen yet. "I will go look for him. But I wouldn't worry, Rin is a tough guy. Its not like he was mugged or anything."

"Thanks."

* * *

Sure enough he found Rin at the beach, waist deep in the water.

"Rin?"

Maroon eyes with large bags under his them found his. "Makoto? What are you doing here?"

"I was looking for you. Were you there all night?"

Rin looked back out at the water. "Is he really out there?"

Crossing his arms trying to not to feel uncomfortable he stepped a bit closer. "Yeah. He is. Why…?"

"What if – what if I saw him?"

His voice was so quiet Makoto almost missed what was said.

"Rin, why don't you get out of the water? It's kind of cold this morning anyway. You're going to actually get sick."

"What if I saw him?" Rin asked again. "Am I crazy?"

"Nah. I'm pretty sure Haru likes to make people look crazy."

"Makoto?"

"Yeah?"

"I saw him here. He handed me my jacket."

Makoto smiled. "So he _did_ make an appearance on land recently."

Rin suddenly turned and headed for the dry land. "Does he do that…?"

"He can't do it too often." He handed him a towel that was in the sand. "But every once in awhile he decides 'were worthy of his presence'. Or something. I'm not completely sure of the technicalities of it."

Sighing Rin wrapped himself tightly in the towel, unable to keep his eyes off the water. "Makoto… everyone thinks he's dead."

"I am well aware." Makoto grunted, unable to help thinking of the school councilor.

"We need to tell people that he's out there! Maybe we can help him stay on land longer? Rei is pretty smart, maybe he can find the science to it or something."

"Let me stop you there." Makoto rested a hand on his shoulder, only when maroon eyes met his did he continue. "People already think I'm crazy. I'm really glad you know the truth too. But telling people is only going to do you more harm then good. Haru is not hurt. And he understands that this is something beyond our understanding."

"Everything seems beyond understanding until you learn about it! This just needs to be studied. With some research we could do it! We could get Haru back!"

"You sound as hyper as Nagisa." Makoto smiled. "Please Rin. Go home and rest. Let this go. If you want to come visit him with me sometime I would love it. But don't try going to other people with this. It won't help anyone."

Rin wanted to argue. But the chill that had developed from standing in the ocean all night was finally getting to him. After a bit of shivering he nodded with a sigh. "Fine."

Makoto watched him leave before looking back out at the water. Off in the distance he saw the familiar rippling of water. Haru.

"You know this isn't going to go well. Rin can't handle this."

A faint splash. It could have been a fish that came close to the surface. But he knew it wasn't.

"Of course I'll watch out for him."

* * *

"Mr. Tachibana. Good afternoon."

"Good afternoon to you as well."

"Should we pick up where we left off?"

"I suppose if you like."

He was no longer with the school councilor, but an actual psychiatrist that she had recommended to his parents. Who of course took her too seriously. And of course they had sent him immediately. This was their fourth session, and Makoto was getting fed up. They spent an hour sitting in this office, on these couches basically having a stare off. He had nothing he wanted to discuss and besides touching upon possible trust issues he may or may not have the psychiatrist, Dr. Cyprus, had nothing that interesting to say except find ways to discuss Makoto's belief in his friend living.

"It seems to me Makoto, that you do not mind conversing with your own peers but choose not to with me. I feel we are well acquainted by now, but I am many years older. Would you like to bring a friend to our next meeting?" He tried with a smile.

Makoto resisted the urge to roll his eyes, sat up straight, gave a polite smile, and shook his head. "I don't mind talking with you Doctor. Is there something you would like to particularly like to discuss this afternoon?"

His parents had taught him to be polite. He believed that a kind word went far. But this was the first time that he saw his polite behavior was actually annoying someone, and he had developed a guilty pleasure of irritating his psychiatrist.

"I would like to discuss Haruka Nanase." Dr. Cyprus leaned back in his own chair.

"Haruka Nanase was a solid B student. He has a passion for swimming, and a really odd sense of humor. He doesn't talk much, but he'll listen to you. Or at least pretend to."

"I noticed you speak of him in the present tense, but you said he _was_ a solid B student?"

Makoto shrugged. "Well sure. He no longer attends school. Can't be a student when you're not going to school."

"That is true. I have records here that state that Haruka Nanase drowned a couple years ago. But you speak of him as if you saw him yesterday?"

"I did not see him yesterday."

He was tempted to mention that another friend of his had, but refused to get Rin dragged into this. Even if these sessions were likely his fault.

"But you have seen him since his supposed passing?"

"Did I say that?" Makoto widened his eyes in mock surprise.

The doctor rubbed his eyes tiredly. "No. I suppose you did not. My apologies."

* * *

"Mr. Matsuoka?"

Rin sighed. "How many times do I have to tell you to just call me Rin?"

"Sorry sir. I was just wondering if you were feeling all right? You haven't been sleeping much and you've missed classes more then I've ever seen you do before. Is there something I could help you with sir?"

"No. I am fine Nitori. Now please go back to bed."

The underclassman hesitated. "Are you going out again tonight sir?"

Rin gave him a hard glare, which shut the poor kid up as he scampered away. Grabbing his jacket he headed out toward the beach again, library book in hand.

Once at the beach he settled in the sand, the moon was just appearing in the horizon.

"Alright Haru. I got this book from the school library yesterday and studied it thoroughly I want you to know. But if you are living in the ocean then you must not be completely human right? Humans don't have the right gear in our lungs to handle that. I read an anatomy book to be sure. We don't. So you are either some kind of mutation, or… something not quite real?" He wasn't sure how to phrase it.

Looking out at the water he saw nothing.

"How do I know your listening?" He grumbled crossing his arms. "Makoto comes out here all the time and he says he knows you listen to him."

There was no response.

"Whatever. Listen to this."

* * *

He spent the next couple hours reading from the book he had found on mythological creatures specifically related to water. At one point a couple walked by, giving him a strange look, but he kept reading.

If people thought Makoto was crazy, then it was only fair people thought he was a little crazy.

"Enough."

Rin jumped in surprise looking up from his book.

Haru stood in front of him, arms crossed over his chest with a smirk on his face.

"Haru?!" Rin jumped to his feet.

* * *

 _Please Review!_


	4. Not Enough

Haru was standing before him.

"Are you going to disappear again?" Rin snarled.

Tilting his head to the side Haru remained silent but smirked.

"Answer me!" Rin surged forward gripping tightly to his shoulder, probably bruising it.

If ghosts could bruise.

"I'm not a selkie."

Maroon eyes widening Rin couldn't suppress a sudden laugh. "Really?"

"Why would I want to be a seal?"

"Why would you want to… what are you then? A hippocampus?"

"Isn't that a fat pig thing?"

"No it's like a sea horse with wings…"

Haru laughed easing out from Rin's grasp and sitting in the sand. "I can't believe you haven't guessed it. Its literally the most obvious choice."

Rin collapsed in the sand next to him, the warm sand against his back. His hand subconsciously reaching out to touch Haru's shoulder, afraid that he would vanish in a moment. Racking his brain he tried to recall the many chapters he had just gone though of creatures.

"Uh… a siren?" That was one of the longer chapters.

A gleam lit in Haru's midnight blue eyes. "A siren?" He leaned over his friend. "The seducers of the sea?"

When Rin's cheeks became the same shade as his hair Haru leaned back with a chuckle. "Nope. Not me either."

"Then…"

His friend waited patiently.

"Does Makoto know?"

"Of course."

Frowning he sat up and glared down at the book beside him in the sand. It was a beat up library book, nothing special. The picture on the cover had stain covering the mermaid's tail with a nasty… coffee stain?

Oh.

"Nice book."

"Its from the library."

Haru smirked.

"Yeah ok. So you're a mermaid?" Rin watched as Haru stiffened slightly.

"Mer _man_. I'm not a girl."

"Oh." That made sense. "So where is your tail?"

"It's a long story."

"Then tell me!"

"Ask Makoto."

Rin growled. Of course Makoto knew. He knew all this since the beginning.

"Are you back now?"

"For this moment."

"But not for long?"

"Probably just about an hour more."

"When are you coming back for good?"

Haru's gaze was on the waves, as he remained silent.

Rin felt the frustration building up quickly inside him like a tsunami. "Dammit Haru! Just tell me what is going on!"

"I can't…" He glanced sideways at his trembling friend. "Please talk to Makoto. He knows some. But not everything. I can't tell anyone."

"Are you being held prisoner or something? Some merman kidnapping thing?" Geez how ridiculous did that sound?

"No… kind of? Its nothing that is uncommon to my kind. Please stop Rin…"

"No! I want to know how we can bring you home!"

"There is no way! This is how it is now. There isn't anything to be done about it!"

"I don't accept that!"

"Well learn to." Haru stood up stretching his arms. "I have to go."

"You said you had more time!"

Haru's eyes met his, and he saw the sadness in their depths.

"I'll talk to Makoto. We'll bring you home!" Rin slammed a fist in the sand before launching himself to his feet. "Wait! When will I see you again?"

"I'm not sure… what day is it?"

"Thursday."

"Then I'll probably be able to come back around next Friday. Possibly Saturday. Its hard to tell time underwater…"

"I'll bring Makoto too then!"

With one last half smile, Haru walked out into the waves. When he was about waist deep he dove forward and vanished.

* * *

"Is it just me, or are these sessions feeling like a waste of time?" Makoto wondered out loud.

"I wouldn't call it a waste of time, though I do agree that they could be more productive." Dr. Cypress sighed rubbing the bridge of his nose.

A habit that showed up when he was especially frustrated, Makoto had noticed.

"How was your week Doctor?" Makoto offered a smile.

"It was lovely. Quite relaxing in fact. However, as I have told you on many occasions now, we are not here to talk about _me_."

"My life doesn't change though. We could discuss my week, but it is practically identical to each report I have given up till now."

"Does that bother you? Your repetitive schedule?" His pen was suddenly on the notepad on his lap.

Makoto really was beginning to feel sorry for the man. He jumped at anything he could to get a discussion between the two of them.

"I rather enjoy the repetitiveness. It helps me keep track of everything so I don't fall behind anywhere."

"Do you have a fear of falling behind?"

"No. But it is hard to catch back up if you fall behind in school."

"That is a very good point." Though he said it as if he was agreeing, there definitely was a sigh trying to slip out as well with the sentence.

"If you like sir, maybe we could cut our time short today?" Makoto offered, this time actually sincere.

"Do you have somewhere you need to be?"

"No. But sir, you look rather tired."

Before the doctor could answer the door slammed open. "Makoto?"

Rin had burst in, the secretary on his heels. "I'm so sorry sir, he wouldn't listen…"

Dr. Cyprus stood up fixing his jacket. "A friend of yours?"

"Uh… yeah. What is it Rin?" He noticed the dark rings under his friend's maroon eyes.

"I need your help with something."

Makoto raised an eyebrow. "As you can see I am kind of in the middle of something."

"This is more important!" Rin snapped.

"I believe we were just wrapping up anyway Mr. Tachibana." The Doctor smiled.

"Oh? Thank you sir. Have a good week."

As the two teenagers ran out the secretary walked over to her employer. "Sir? The usual?"

"Yes please."

The secretary went back to her desk to call the place just down the street to have an Irish coffee delivered at once.

* * *

"I really don't know much." Makoto shrugged apologetically as they sat in the living room of what used to be Haru's house.

Technically it was still under the name Nanase, but since no one lived there, they often used it as their meeting place.

"What _do_ you know?" Rin pressed as he searched the cupboards.

There was a stack of canned mackerel pushed to the back behind the boxes of snacks they had collected over time. Pulling out a can he showed it to Makoto. "And isn't this cannibalism?"

Chuckling Makoto reached around him grabbing a bag of chips. "I don't think its cannibalism. Probably eating fish for them is similar to us eating fish. At least I hope so. Because he ate that stuff everyday."

Giving a critical eye to the object Rin carefully put the expired can back in the cupboard. Why they didn't throw them out was beyond him. They had Haru's house to remember him by, why were the saving those old cans?

Once they were settled in the living room Makoto began speaking again. "All I really know is that he is a merman, he can come out onto dry land only two to three times a month. I'm not sure of the specifics of how it works, but basically he can somehow exchange his tail for a pair of legs during these times? That's really all I know about it though."

"What about when we all thought he died?"

"That I do know a bit more on. You know how he was with pools right?"

"Yeah. Like he belonged in it." Which made so much more sense _now_.

"But he wouldn't go in the ocean." Makoto nodded. "Except that one day…"

"Yeah that never made sense. Why that day? While it was storming even?"

"It was my fault." Makoto muttered. "I – I had wanted to get over my fear of the ocean. It seemed stupid. We were fourteen! It was childhood fear. I thought… I thought Haru refused to swim in it just because he knew I didn't like it. Selfish thinking, I know. But I had gone out to try and get over my fear. The storm rolled in so fast and I hadn't been paying attention to the aggressiveness of the waves."

Makoto had stopped eating now and was staring out the window at the dark sky. The moon reflecting off the ocean was visible in the distance.

"I would have died. I tried to get back to shore of course. But it wasn't working. Just as my arms had given out, I felt someone pulling me along. I was so exhausted that I didn't think to look. Once on the shore however… I saw him for the first time."

"You… you saw the tail?" Rin's voice was breathless.

"Yeah. Its really something."

"What does it look like?"

"It was a light blue, scales as smooth as a snake's belly, it was like the clearest water glittering in the sun. The fin… it was semitransparent, with the lightest of blue tinges. It was like a butterfly koi fish's tail. Have you seen those?"

When Rin shook his head Makoto pulled out his phone and found a picture of the most beautiful fish. It had orange and white scales, and a tail fin that looked like it was made of some sort of translucent silk.

"Wow. That's… that's what his looked like?"  
"Very similar. Anyway, he made sure I was breathing and a safe enough distance to keep from the tiding pulling me back in. Then I saw as he got… dragged. The ocean seemed to come up and drag him back. It was unnatural. But at the time I assumed I was delirious from shock… But I do remember… his tears. He was crying as the ocean reclaimed him."

"When they said he was dead…?"

"I told them what I saw. Of course they believed him to have drowned. I believed it too. Until a month after it happened. I spent most nights on the beach. Regretting my decisions. Crying. Apologizing. And he showed up. I saw him walk out of the water like it was the most natural thing in the world. He sat next to me and hugged me. Promised me he was alive. Promised it was real. And he promised not to be too far away ever."

Rin stared down at the book that he had brought with him. The stupid book from the library with the coffee-stained mermaid on the cover.

"And so you have always visited with him and that's how it's always been."

"Yes."

"But you've never tried to find a way to bring him home? To keep him permanently on land?"

"He asked me not to. He said its impossible and that I should leave things the way they are."

"And you're ok with that?!" Rin snapped.

"No. But I have to be. It was my fault he got stuck back there. The very least I can do is respect his only request."

Jumping to his feet he yelled. "The least you could do is bring him home! Bring him back to us! To his friends! To where he wanted to be!"

Makoto wouldn't meet his eyes. "You think I don't want to? That I haven't looked into it? That I haven't asked him if there was any possible way?" His voice was soft.

But Rin was furious. He was mad at himself for being so late to the game. He was mad at Makoto for seemingly giving up. He was mad at Haru for being so secretive about this whole thing.

"I will find a way to get him back." Rin claimed slamming a hand against the wall.

"Rin… he doesn't want us to interfere. Besides… think about it – if this was made too public. In anyway. If anyone found out, he would be a lab experiment. A circus freak. A zoo exhibit. Something for people to ogle at and treat him like an object. If this is brought into the light his life will be over. Leave it be Rin. Please! Now that you know just visit him like I do."

"Its not good enough!" Rin collapsed onto the floor cross-legged, his face in his hands. "Its not good enough."

Standing Makoto rested and hand on his shoulder before sighing. "I need to get home. I'm babysitting my siblings tonight. Please Rin… just think about what I said."

The soft click of the door sounded as he left.

Rin sat on the floor for only twenty minutes before deciding. "Its not enough."

* * *

 _Please Review!_


	5. Scientific or Magic?

It had been several months now since Rin had discovered Haru's secret and quite frankly, Makoto was worried.

Not once had they visited Haru together since their talk. In fact Rin seemed to be avoiding Makoto altogether. When he had expressed his concern to Haru however his friend simply shrugged it off with a: "Rin's always been weird."

Tonight the two were relaxing on the moonlit beach far enough away from the ocean that Haru tended to subconsciously reach toward the water. The usual small talk had passed, how was school, how were the younger Tachibana kids, how was Nagisa?

"Is that Rei guy still around?"

"Yeah. Nagisa loves him."

"Really? Interesting." Haru nodded.

"Not like that!" Makoto blushed. "They just hangout all the time and workout together. And homework, and sometimes end up at each others houses…"

Haru raised an eyebrow as he glanced sideways at his friend, chin resting on his hand. He watched, as his friend seemed to realize what his own words were implying.

"Well… they haven't said anything."

The darker haired boy chuckled.

The silences between them were never awkward. The comfort of being next to each other was reminiscent to their childhood.

"Haruka - "

"We agreed not to call me that."

"Haru. I really am worried Rin might expose your secret."

"The I'm not dead thing?"

"No. The not being human thing. So that probably goes with the not being dead thing."

"Oh." Haru shrugged. "If he said he's going to keep it a secret. He probably will."

"Probably is _not_ reassuring."

"Makoto. Don't worry about it. Please. I'm not. You shouldn't."

Sighing louder than necessary Makoto rested his head on his knees that were pulled to his chest. "It was easier when only I knew about this."

"Jealous?"

He knew there was a smirk, but chose to pretend he was unaware. "Of course not. It was just easier then."

"True. But Rin is our friend."

"Right." Rin was their friend. But really, he had always been more of Haru's friend. Makoto had never had anything against Rin. In fact he loved the times when the maroon haired boy would challenge Haru. It was one of the very rare times they got to see Haru really step forward and act like he cared about more than just making sure there was mackerel at each meal. But Rin and Makoto had never been that close.

After Haru had 'died', Rin had chosen to be the one to make sure Makoto didn't get too depressed at losing his closest friend. Once Makoto had discovered the truth however, Rin had begun to treat him like a child that needed constant watch. While part of him wanted to get mad at Rin for being so condescending, he also realized that Rin had really had his best interest at heart. Otherwise why else would he bother? They didn't even go to the same school. It was no dirt off his nose if something happened at Iwatobi.

"Even if Rin does let something slip…" Haru shrugged. "It will be fine. I'm not worried."

"You never worry."

"And that's why I'll live longer." That cheeky smirk.

Makoto just laughed. "You'll live longer anyway because of what you are."

Haru shrugged again. "Either way. I win."

"Sure."

"Want to go for a swim?"

Sighing Makoto stood up to stretch his long arms. "Do I get a head start?"

"Of course not."

"At least don't change back at first."

"I have no control over that."

"Liar." Makoto chuckled.

"Maybe."

* * *

Rin had wanted to sit with Makoto and Haru. But he just wasn't comfortable with it yet. He still didn't agree with Tachibana's philosophy that _this_ was enough. He watched as they dove into the ocean evidentially starting some race. Watching carefully he saw Haru start kicking strong powerful legs, before diving under suddenly. A moment later his head popped back up ahead of Makoto and a tail was occasionally caught cresting out of the water.

Unbelievable.

Impossible.

But there it was. All the proof he needed to prove Makoto wasn't crazy. To prove that Haru wasn't dead.

And what was that they had said? That Haru was going to live longer because of what he was? Did mermen live longer? How much longer? Would Haru even answer him if he asked?

If mermen had powers or magic or whatever it was, could they use that with modern day science to somehow change him into a human permanently? Or at least so that he could change when he wanted and didn't have to live in the ocean his whole life like he did currently?

He was aware of Makoto's concern. There was no way they could bring other people into this. Because modern day scientist would only be too eager to get their hands on this mythical creature that was his friend. They would (just like Rin was) be curious of the differences in their bodies that separated them from 'normal' humans. Were they more fish then human? Vice versa? _Did_ they have magic? How had they stayed hidden for so many years?

Surely normal humans before had seen them, or the myths wouldn't exist. So what happened to those who had been seen? Was that why they had never heard from them since?

There were too many questions, and Rin wasn't that knowledgeable with science. In order to help Haru he would have to do his research. Which meant lots of studying and actually focusing on his classes.

* * *

"You don't have an appointment today Makoto?" Nagisa asked as he bounced around with some pastry hanging from his mouth as he tried to unzip his jacket.

"Nagisa…" Rei rolled his eyes. "How many times do I have to remind you not to talk with your mouth full? It's horrendous."

"Sorry Rei!" The blonde quickly swallowed the whole snack, before giving a cheeky grin.

"To answer your question, no. I don't have an appointment today. I may have… called in sick…" Makoto muttered the last part.

" _Whaaat_?" Nagisa stopped to look at his taller friend with wide eyes. "You _lied_?"

"Ah. No! Well - not exactly!"

"Makoto! This isn't like you at all! You must really be sick!" He stopped to frown as he considered that. "Then I guess you wouldn't really be lying huh? So you're ok! Oh – but that just makes you a liar again…"

"Don't hurt yourself." Rei rolled his eyes as he watched the blonde trying to figure it out.

"I didn't _lie_. I am sick, sick of those meetings. It's a complete waste of both of our times."

"So you are just referring to the slang use of the word rather than the definition." Rei nodded as if it made sense all along, much to Nagisa's frustration.

"Anyway, I thought since I was taking a day off, we could go swim!" Makoto was quick to change the subject back to what he originally wanted to discuss.

"YEAH! It's been forever! Lets go!" Nagisa led the way to the indoor club where they swim sometimes.

"I don't have a suit." Rei shrugged.

"I have the one you bought last time you said that." Nagisa reassured him.

"Why do you have that?!"

"Because I knew you were going to hide it! Which you did! And then use its disappearance as a reason not to swim in the future! Which you just tried!"

Rei huffed. "You shouldn't go rifling through my things."

"Are you mad?"

Rei honestly looked like he wanted to be, but one glance at Nagisa's puppy eyes did him in. "No. But seriously… I can't swim."

"We'll teach you!"

He tried to look to Makoto for help, but their broad-shouldered friend just smiled encouragingly. With a sigh Rei adjusted his glasses. "Very well…"

"Swim time guys!"

* * *

 _Please Review!_


	6. Late Nights

"What is it that keeps you from coming out of the water? Merpeople laws?" Rin finally asked one evening.

"We prefer merfolk."

"Really?"

"Nah." Haru smirked.

Rin huffed. "Stop avoiding the question."

"I really can't tell you."

"As in you are physically incapable? Or don't want to?"

Haru's hand shot into the water, splashing himself and Rin. "Because this." He held out his hand and revealed a tiny fish. It writhed in his palm; its scales were a tan that was very similar to the sand. "These guys are everywhere. And they will tell someone if I say anything."

"Little fish spies?"

"Yep."

"That's incredible…" Rin found himself staring into the water searching for more of these tiny fish. At one point he thought he saw one go by, but it was hard with the waves continuous movements. There was still so much he didn't know about Haru's kind... "And inconvenient. Can't we go somewhere else then? You have your legs right now."

Haru shook his head and sighed relaxing back into the cooling sand. The sun had set a while ago so everything was beginning to chill down now. "I can't leave the beach. I can't be far from the water. I don't have any control over when my tail comes back still so if that happens while we were in town or something…" He didn't need to finish. They both knew how bad that would be.

"I could take you to the aquarium and just dump you in one of the tanks if you turned back." Rin chuckled.

Blue eyes glared up at him. "That's basically my our worst nightmare. A ton of people discovering us. It's bad enough that you and Makoto know as it is."

Releasing a sigh Rin looked over at the dark ocean. There was only a sliver of the moon showing making it darker than normal.

A particularly large wave washed up covering Haru's legs, when it receded his tail was back. He hummed as he acknowledged the change to his lower body but otherwise ignored it.

"I guess you need to go now?"

Slapping his tail against the water he replied. "Yeah. It didn't last as long today… strange."

"That was barely a half hour."

"Maybe I can come back Thursday…" He swished his tail about as if that would tell him all the answers.

Of course what did Rin know? Maybe it did.

"There's going to be a new moon Thursday." He commented.

"Is that when its super big?"

"No. That's when its super gone."

"What?" Haru looked up surprised.

"The not illuminated side of the moon faces the earth during a new moon. So its really dark."

"Ah… will you come to the beach anyway?"

"Of course. I have technology on my side to beat the night darkness."

Haru smirked. "Right. I'll see you then."

"See ya."

Rin watched as Haru dove back into the sea.

"New moon… huh."

* * *

Makoto had honestly not been listening to a word Dr. Cypress had said since he got here. The man had kept talking in that monotone voice he had though so it was the perfect background noise as Makoto thought about what had been bugging him for several weeks now.

Haru.

Almost four weeks ago he had bumped into Rin as he was headed to the beach. His maroon haired friend was just leaving.

"Oh. Hey Tachibana."

"Rin, did you see Haru tonight?"

"Yeah. He just left."

"Darn… did he give an estimate when he'd be back?"

Rin had clearly been distracted. He was staring out at the waves, but snapped out of it to look back at Makoto.

"Huh?"

"Did Haru say when he thought he'd be back?"

"Uh yeah. About next Sunday. He did a weird tail swishy thing and said Sunday."

Laughing Makoto had thanked Rin then kept going on his walk with a goodnight.

But Haru hadn't shown up on Sunday.

Or any day for that matter. For the last two weeks Makoto had waited till just past midnight for Haru to show up and he still hadn't.

Maybe he was busy.

Maybe he just couldn't change back from some reason.

Maybe his people had finally gotten upset humans knowing about him.

Maybe they had hurt him.

Or imprisoned him.

Or maybe it was worse. Maybe they had… done something more permanent.

"Mr. Tachibana?"

Startling out of his reverie Makoto snapped up straight. "Yes sir?"

"Care to share what's on your mind?"

"Sorry sir. I have spent the last few nights up late studying for some tests and it looks like the lack of sleep is finally catching up to me."

Dr. Cypress gave him a scrutinizing look for a moment, and then nodded setting down his pen apparently having found evidence of this. "Yes you do look tired. Why don't you take what's left of our time and go home and rest."

"Thank you sir. It's much appreciated."

He should have gone home and rested like Dr. Cypress had just told him to. It would have been the smarter idea. He really felt exhausted. But he didn't want to miss the chance of missing Haru. He had promised he wouldn't stay a way for too long now that he was back in the water. Haruka always keeps his promises.

* * *

The light from his phone illuminated the room as it began to vibrate.

"Hello?" Rin answered.

" _Hey Rin? Have you visited Haru recently?"_

"At the beach? No. I've been busy. Why is he complaining?"

" _No… I haven't seen him in awhile is all. Was wondering if you had."_

"I'm sure he'll show up eventually."

" _I'm sure you're right. Thanks Rin."_

"Bye."

Rin stared at his phone for a moment before dropping it lightly back onto the kitchen table. Glancing at the basement door he debated going back down there. The key to the door's padlock was resting like a piece of ice against his chest. He'd decided the best way to never lose it was to wear it. That made sense. Probably.

He was so tired…

Looking at the table he saw his notes had been pushed about. He must swing his arms out in his sleep or some crap. Geez. He needed to clean this up and then get back to the dorms.

Nitori was probably freaking out by now. Stay away much longer and he may call the police to form a search party.

The kid was such a mother hen.

Or an overprotective fan-boy.

That could be the same thing sometimes though…

Smacking his hand down on the table he tried to wake himself up. He needed to focus. Gather his notes. Put the house back the way he found it. Make sure the basement door was locked and the old cabinet was partially blocking the doorframe to prevent it from opening. Yeah, that's how he had found it… Now time to get back to school and maybe sleep in his real bed tonight.

* * *

 _Please Review!_


	7. Not Yet

_It had been too long._

That's all he could think. Haru hadn't been seen in months now. Four to be exact. The longest he had been out of contact before this had been a month. Rin said he hadn't seen him either. Though he didn't really seem too concerned.

Makoto didn't want to make a big deal out of it. Some fish groups migrated during certain times of the year. Haru never had before, but maybe it was only certain years? Or they didn't do it till a certain age?

That was much preferable to the nightmares he kept having.

The one last night had been the worst.

* * *

Makoto was standing out on the docks looking out at the boats coming in for the evening. Normally the setting sun was gorgeous from here, but this night it was cloudy.

Turning to the right he noticed a fishing boat that seemingly appeared anchored to the dock. The men on it were faceless, but they were boisterous.

"It's still moving!"

"We're going to make _so_ much money off of this one!"

"Maybe we should keep it? Sell tickets or something?"

Interested in what was so amazing Makoto made his way onto the ship.

That's when he saw him.

Wrapped in multiple nets was Haru, his normally glittering scales were jagged and bleeding. His arms were tangled between the nets in an odd way. His face was pressed against the wooden floor of the deck. From the gasping noises he was making it was clear that he wasn't breathing right.

"LET HIM GO!" Makoto charged at the men.

More of the fishermen appeared restraining him, dragging him off the ship and away from his dying friend.

"No! You can't do this! He's my friend! You can't!"

They threw him roughly to the ground. "Sorry kid. That there fish is going to be our money maker."

Back on the ship they were raising the net. Inside Haru was struggling. His tail whipping about viciously, his hands ripping uselessly at the ropes confining him. With all the fighting he was doing the boat began rocking unsteadily.

"Calm it down! It's going to knock over the ship!"

A shot rang out silencing everyone.

The ship stilled.

Blood was dripping down from a hole in Haru's tail.

"Haru!"

* * *

That was when he woke up in a cold sweat. It had been awful. But not real. There was just no way. If Haru had been caught it would have made the news. Somehow he would know.

It was dark now. He needed to start heading home. Today had been his last day with Dr. Cypress. They agreed that Makoto was fine, and had no more worries than the average high school student. Which wasn't true. But as long as they believed that, he didn't have to go to those appointments anymore.

"Oh. Makoto. What are you doing here?" Rin was standing there.

Giving a smile he knew looked tired he replied. "I was hoping to catch Haru this evening, but he still hasn't show up."

Rin shrugged. "He was always a moody kid. I'm sure he's just brooding somewhere."

"You know I'm a bit surprised you don't care more…"

"Well I spent years thinking he was dead… I guess I just am used to him not being around. As callous as that sounds."

Makoto nodded. That was a valid point. He was really the only one who had known all along. Just because Rin knew that didn't change anything. Especially considering he really didn't seem to care too much.

"If you're not here to see Haru what are you doing here?"

"Science project. Needed some sea water to test out a theory."

"Oh." How… mundane.

Here he was worrying about his friend who was half fish, and Rin was just going on about his normal school life. Which is really what Makoto needed to be focusing on. He told his parents that the appointments with Dr. Cypress were messing with his studying schedule, but in reality he was so preoccupied worrying about Haru that it was affecting his grades.

"I need to get going… got some notes to take before I head to bed. Maybe you should go home too? You look like you could use the rest man." Rin peered a bit closer at Makoto, a frown on his face.

Sighing the taller boy looked once more out at water. "Yeah. I guess. Maybe he'll show up tomorrow."

"Yeah maybe. Now go get some sleep." Rin patted his shoulder before walking off in the general direction of Samezuka.

Makoto rubbed the back of his neck. "Alright Haru. I'll be back tomorrow."

* * *

Rin made his way inside of the house that used to be Haru's. Before realizing that his friend was actually still alive he had never stepped foot in here. But now he was here more than anywhere else. Even school, much to Nitori's despair. Opening a cupboard he grabbed a bag of pretzels and sat down next to his notes.

He was so close to a break through. He could practically taste it.

This was it. This was what would help thousands, maybe millions of people around the world. He was sure of it.

And most importantly, it could help Haru turn human, and stay that way. Their friend could officially come back from the dead. They could go to swim meets together. Hangout at the beach. Work on school assignments at this very house and complain about Nagisa getting food on everything. Just like when they were kids. They could recapture the childhood that had been stolen from them because of Haru's mythical side.

Makoto would be so happy. He could have his best friend back all the time. As much as Rin loved all of them, he knew that Makoto and Haru were closer. They had been inseparable. Like fraternal twins. Rin had loved being around them, but he was well aware that it would not have been possible if Makoto hadn't convinced Haru to try in the first place.

Stretching his arms he glanced at the clock.

"Wow. It really has gotten late…"

Getting to his feet he returned his bag of pretzels to the cupboard and grabbed a can of mackerel. The smell that came from the can once he opened it never got any more appealing to him.

"I will never understand how Haru can eat so much of this…"

Carefully shifting the cabinet he opened the basement door flicking on the light for the stairs. Moonlight from the window near the ceiling made an eerie glow to rest of the room. It was a bit chilly down here though. More so than usual.

"I should see if that window needs more insulation around it or something."

There was a sudden splash to his left to grab his attention.

"Calm down. I didn't forget your dinner… here."

"You forgot."

"I did not." Rin snapped.

Haru sighed as he accepted the can from the opening of the tank. His new living space was a huge fish tank. It took up most of the basement. How Rin had gotten it set up down here, or where he had gotten from was still a mystery. It was about twelve feet across and six feet wide.

Very cramped compared to the ocean.

"You going to let me go any time soon." Haru muttered around a mouthful of mackerel.

"I'm almost done. I think I've found the right combination that could potentially give you legs permanently."

"You know I don't mind staying as I am."

"That's selfish."

"And keeping me locked in a fish tank only to ever be seen by you is a kindness?"

"Yes! No. I'm trying to do you a favor here Haruka. Don't you see that?"

"Whatever." Haru slumped under the water again. He could still watch see everything happening through the glass. But it was his way of saying he was done talking.

Rin wasn't totally stupid. The color was fading from Haru's scales; his ribs were slowly becoming more prominent. His eyes were getting duller every day. And the amount of time he spent above water was shortening.

He needed to finish up quickly so that Haru could get back in the sea.

But not before he was done.

He couldn't let him go yet.

* * *

 _Please Review!_


End file.
